La Rebelión Azul
by Marie Tolomei
Summary: 3ra Generación/Han pasado ya 19 años y el mundo mágico está en paz. O eso creen; pues de la guerra nace el odio, y con el odio, la venganza. Se alza una nueva amenaza, con un deseo humano capaz de destruir todo lo que se ha construido esos años. "Llorarán, sufrirán, gritarán como lo hice yo. Lamentarán haber apoyado a Harry Potter. Me vengaré. La Rebelión azul inicia; prepárense."
1. El comienzo del fin

**¡Bienvenidos! Y gracias por decidirse a leer esto, les aseguro, no se van a arrepentir.**

**Soy una pésima persona, lo sé. No he actualizado "Segunda Oportunidad" y me embarco en otro fic largo; merezco que me linchen, pero tenía que hacerlo.**

**Siempre quise escribir algo de este tipo, así que estoy feliz por comenzar. Espero su apoyo en este inicio y trataré de dar lo mejor de mí como escritora.**

**Este fic quiero dedicarlo a **_Sharon, Valentina, San_** y**_ Rut_**: Porque a veces, todas necesitamos un escape de la realidad.**

**Disclaimer: Esto es sin fines de lucro, todo lo reconocido es propiedad de la magnífica J.K. Rowling.**

**Y comienza...**

* * *

**La Rebelión Azul**

* * *

_Prólogo: El comienzo del fin_

_"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase..."_

_~My Inmortal/Evanescence~_

_6 de Mayo, 1998_

— ¡Rápido! —exclamó Aarón Valois, jalando con fuerza la mano de su hija, quien paseó sus ojos color verde por el vestibulo de la enorme casa solariega; posiblemente sería la última vez que ella viera aquel lugar. Apretó los labios con fuerza, evitando que las lágrimas surgieran. —Igraine, ve con tu madre. —ordenó el hombre, soltando a la niña con cierta brusquedad (debido a la desesperación que sentía en ese instante) y sacó la varita, justo cuando unas sombras se veían a través del cristal de la puerta.

—¡Pero Libby! —chilloteó la niña, forcejeando con la mano de su madre que sostenía su muñeca con fuerza, y mirando a la elfina al otro lado de la sala.— ¡Ella debe venir!—exigió, frunciendo el ceño y tomando un semblante serio.

—Los alcanzaré pronto, Señorita. —Le tranquilizó la elfina, con su voz chillona. La niña de trece años estuvo a punto de replicar, pero su madre la sacudió con fuerza, haciendo que la viera a los ojos.

—Igraine, ya basta. —dijo la mujer, soltando a su hija y pegándola a la pared.—Harás lo que se te dice, sin replica.—la niña guardó silencio, asintiendo con la mirada y se quedó junto a su madre, mientras esta abría lo que parecía ser un cuarto escondido en la pared. —Entra. —Igraine agachó la vista e hizo lo que se ordenaba.

—…Mamá. —comenzó a decir la pequeña, pero el grito de su madre la cortó de inmediato.

— ¡Libby! —En menos de dos segundos, la elfina ya estaba con ellas. —Cuida de ella. —ordenó; la criatura esclavizada entró al escondite junto a su pequeña ama y la puerta se cerró, antes de que Igraine pudiera volver a llamar a su mamá o a su padre.

— ¿Pero qué demonios haces, Elaine? —su esposo, que hasta ahora notaba la presencia de la mujer a su lado, con la varita también en alto, la miró con molestia. —Escóndete con la niña. —exigió con fuerza.

—Gryffindor idiota. —masculló ella. —No cambias nada; estamos juntos en esto. —alzó el mentón, con una sonrisa arrogante apareciendo en sus delgados labios.

Aarón negó con la mirada, pero se notaba el alivio que surcaba su rostro al tener a Elaine a su lado en esos momentos. Ambos volvieron la vista a la puerta justo cuando se oían otros golpeteos más. Debían ser unos cinco o seis aurores.

Igraine pegó su menudo cuerpo a la puerta, intentado escuchar algo de lo que pudiera suceder afuera, angustiada por el pensamiento de que algo malo pudiera sucederle a sus padres. El ruido de una explosión la hizo retroceder y chocar contra Libby; susurró un quedo "Lo siento" y volvió a juntar su oído a la pared.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó una voz desconocida para la niña, y enseguida escuchó a su padre con un "Desmaius" seguidos de vaios hechizos más entre todos los que ahora se enfracaban en un duelo. Floreros romperse, ventanas, objetos que ella ya no supo distinguir.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —fue su madre, Igraine la reconoció con facilidad y al oír la maldición asesina, sintió su respiración cortarse. Habían asesinado a alguien, pudo saberlo al escuchar el grito de una mujer, chillando el nombre del auror caído.

—¡Crucio! —fue alguien más, y justo después el grito de su madre que debía ser quien recibía la maldición. Pudo imaginar su cuerpo caer, y rogó que ella no soltara la varita, que se pusiera de pie y siguiera luchando como siempre lo había hecho.

—¡Elaine! —Era su padre. — ¡Desmaius! —pero el auror desvió el hechizo, y la mujer que hace unos instantes había gritado conjuró el Cruciatus y Aarón cayó al suelo, reprimiendo un grito por el dolor que la maldición le provocaba.

—Asquerosos traidores. —Elaine los miró con terrible furia, y se arrastró por el suelo para tomar su varita, aunque un auror más se le adelantó, y ella escupió en su dirección. — Sangre sucia, ¡sangre sucia inmundo, sal de mi casa!

—Cállate, mamá, cállate. —susurró la niña en su escondite, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y buscando la pequeña mano de su elfina.

—Mortífagos. —habló uno de los aurores, paseando su mirada entre la mujer y el hombre en el suelo, a los que hace un momento habían atado por medio de un hechizo. —Todo lo que nos han hecho sufrir, ¡años! —alzó la voz. Igraine pudo percibir el dolor y la rabia en ese hombre, sintió su sufrimiento y tuvo miedo. —Perdimos tanto… ¡por cobardes como ustedes! —La niña apretó la mano de Libby y entre abrió los labios; había algo en la voz del hombre, algo tan profundo y doloroso que le hizo creer que él podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa si se lo proponía. —…Amaría vengarme. —susurró al último.

—Y ya que has cometido un asesinato, Elaine Valois. —esta vez era la mujer quien hablaba, y parecía tener la misma furia que su compañero. Tenía que esforzarse por hablar con tranquilidad. —Nada nos impide matarlos.

—¡Malditos cobardes asquerosos! —rugió su padre, siguiendo con más insultos hasta que alguien le pateó el rostro. El hombre estuvo a punto de continuar, pero le fue impedido.

— ¡Ni una palabra más Mortífago, ni una! —fue el auror que había provocado en Igraine un temor inpensable; y en el momento que la maldición asesina fue pronunciada, ella supo el por qué de su miedo. Después de dos segundos de un sepulcral silencio, el desgarrador grito de Elaine Valois inundó el vestíbulo. Veía morir a la persona que amaba, frente a ella, sin poder hacer nada.

— ¡INFELICES! —exclamó su agonizante voz.— ¡Los voy a matar! ¡Los mataré! —sus gritos se fueron debilitando cuando comenzó a llorar. Elaine no era alguien que lloraba de esa forma, pero en ese momento el dolor le era tan insoportable que no podia retenerlo. —Aarón…—susurró. —Igraine…—Fue lo ultimo que salió de sus labios, segundos después un Avada Kedavra le arrebataba la vida.

—Vámonos. —anunció la mujer.—Terminamos aquí.

—Espera, Iris. —la detuvo uno de sus compañeros, y el nombre de esa mujer se grabó a fuego en la mente de Igraine.—Ellos tenían una hija, tal vez…

—No la buscaremos, de seguro huyó antes. —respondió con sequedad.—Traigan esos cuerpos, yo llevaré…—hizo una pausa, controlando su hablar. —Yo llevaré a mi esposo. —dijo por último, llevando su mirada al cuerpo inerte del auror caído.

Se oyeron sus pasos al salir, cerraron la puerta con demasiada lentitud y se fueron de ahí.

Por un momento, todo fue silencio.

Igraine soltó el aire que sin darse cuenta había guardado durante ese tiempo. Salió lentamente del escondite y miró el desastre que había a su alrededor. Cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra donde habían muerto sus padres y gritó. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo, canalizando todo su dolor en ese grito, se jaló su largo cabello negro con fuerza, arrancándose unos mechones, se rasguñó las mejillas mientras seguía gritando y su magia estalló, las cortinas se prendieron de repente y el fuego inundó el vestíbulo, pero a ella no le importó hacerse daño; ya estaba lo suficientemente dañada como para importarle el dolor carnal. Su garganta le dolió y se abrazó las piernas, comenzando a llorar, sollozando "Mamá" y "Papá" entre cada respire mientras las llamas fueron calmándose hasta sólo brindar calidez. Sus respiraciones eran lentas, y las lágrimas no cesaban.

Igraine Maia Valois; hija única de Aarón y Elaine Valois, sangre pura, Ravenclaw de 3er año. Alegre, compasiva, cariñosa, un alma buena…

Suele decirse, que la persona más sensible, la más buena puede llegar a ser un alma destructiva si se le da el empuje necesario; con ella lo habían logrado. Su joven corazón se destruyó con la misma fuerza de sus gritos, toda ella se estaba desmoronando como lo hacía su mundo; el alma que alguna vez tuvo bondad ahora sólo sentía rencor y una enorme tristeza. No había amor, ya no, sólo algo que ella jamás había sentido antes: Odio.

Y con todos esos sentimientos, se quedó dormida justo en el lugar donde las personas que tanto había amado dieron su último respiro.

Se durmió, y jamás despertó. No como lo que alguna vez fue, sino despertó en lo que la habían convertido.

Una nueva y terrible amenaza; sólo que nadie lo sabía. Ni siquiera ella.

* * *

**¿Cómo lo ven? Espero les haya gustado, y por favor, díganme su opinión. Es muy importante para mí.**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato,**_

_**M.**_


	2. Primer año: Lazos

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Actualización, ¡por fin! Me entusiasma mucho, demasiado, iniciar con este proyecto, y este capítulo me encantó escribirlo, porque es el inicio de la unión de lazos, encuentros de vidas, inicio de amistades que duran... Merlín quiera, _por siempre._**

**DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo lo reconocido es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. **

_Olivia Boneu_** (para los que leyeron "Año nuevo") saben que pertenece a **Sharon Vidales**. Mientras que **_Sarah Applewhite_** es propiedad de **Rut Palacios**.**

**Espero disfruten de este primer capítulo.**

* * *

**La Rebelión Azul**

* * *

**_Pri__mer año: Lazos._**

_"La amistad es un comienzo desinteresado_

_entre iguales"._

_~Olivier Goldsmith~_

_1ro de septiembre de 2017_

Harry Potter despertó cuando la luz del sol anunció un nuevo día a través de las cortinas blancas de su habitación.

Había tenido una pesadilla, solían ser habituales una que otra noche, y no eran precisamente escenas que su imaginación maquinaba por las noches, sino que solían basarse más en los malos recuerdos de su vida, en ese pasado que siempre sería difícil olvidar.

— ¿Qué pasa, Harry?—el hombre no había caído en la cuenta de que su mujer ya estaba despierta hasta que oyó su voz. Se giró para poder verla, y le dedicó una ligera sonrisa, estirando su mano para retirar un mechón rojizo de Ginny y ponerlo tras su oreja. — ¿Una pesadilla más?—preguntó de nuevo ella, permitiéndose sonreír ante el gesto cariñoso de su esposo.

—Sí. Pero he despertado, y sé que a tu lado nada está mal. —respondió, sus ojos verdes mirándola fijamente, con ese amor que sólo ella era capaz de ver en él. Ella se sonrojó un poco, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y se acercó más al peli negro, buscando calor en sus brazos.

Y se abrazaron, simplemente se abrazaron. Harry confirmó lo que hace unos minutos había dicho: Nada, estando con Ginny a su lado, nada podía estar mal. Y a él le encantaba despertar y verla a su lado, amaba verla reír con sus hijos. Amaba todo en ese momento, y sonrió, porque se sentía feliz.

—Te amo. —susurró ella, y él no contestó, porque tenía la seguridad de que Ginny sabía que la amaba incluso mucho mejor que él mismo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera inclinarse un poco, para besar a su esposa, la puerta de su habitación se abrió estrepitosamente, por la cual entró un niño flacucho, de rizos castaños.

— ¡Gracias a Merlín están vestidos!—exclamó James Sirius, lanzando un suspiro de alivio e ignorando la fulminante mirada de su madre. — ¡Es el día! ¿Qué esperan? No es que la pase mal en casa, pero ya quiero regresar a Hogwarts. —y se cruzó de brazos, frente a la cama de sus padres.

—Y es mi primer año. —anunció Albus Severus, entrando a la habitación.

—Sí, sí, también lo que dice la serpiente. —James estiró su brazo, para revolver el cabello azabache de su hermano menor, que lo apartó a manotazos.

— ¡Que no quedaré en Slytherin, James!—replicó, con un grito de enfado.

—Ya, ya, basta de pelear. —Ordenó Ginny, separándose de su esposo, que lanzó una pequeña queja, pero igual se levantó de la cama, tomando sus anteojos del buró.

— ¡Y yo ya quiero entrar! ¡Merezco más estar en Hogwarts que James!—Lily Luna entró al cuarto, reuniéndose a su familia. Se notaba que había estado llorando, seguramente molesta por no poder ir aún a Hogwarts.

— ¡Oye! Yo sí merezco estar ahí. —respondió su hermano, frunciendo el ceño con indignación.

—Sí, claro. —Albus rodó los ojos y miró hacia el mayor, que le enseñó la lengua. —Eres un infantil Sirius.

—Y tú un fenómeno, por eso vas a quedar en Slytherin.

— ¡Que no, James! ¡Yo no quedaré en esa casa!

—Chicos, no hay nada de malo con Sly…

—De seguro y sí quedas, Albus. —Interrumpió Lily a su padre, que comenzaba a perder la atención en el asunto y quería relucir de alguna forma.

—No bromees, Lily. —el niño la miró, con cierto aire lastimoso. Había pensado que su hermana menor diría algo a su favor.

— ¡No bromeo!—exclamó la pelirroja, alzando dramáticamente sus brazos al aire. —Es que sí que eres algo rarito. —comentó, sonrojándose con suavidad.

— ¡Lily!—reclamó Albus, mientras su hermano mayor estallaba en carcajadas.

— ¡Venga esos cinco, Lilu!—Y James acercó su mano a Lily, que golpeó su palma con la de él con gran entusiasmo. Típica hermana menor que adora tener la aprobación de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Oigan, no se pongan los dos contra mí!—e iniciaron una discusión, sacando temas de las muchas veces que Albus había ayudado a Lily, y Sirius replicaba que eso no valía, pues Lily le tenía más cariño a él, entonces la pequeña Potter estallaba, replicando a ambos las ocasiones que ellos dos la molestaban, recuerdos que, por supuesto, Albus y James negaron, mientras se miraban con una sonrisa traviesa.

Harry estuvo a punto de parar la discusión, pero Ginny se adelantó.

— ¡Que dejen de pelear! ¡Ahora!—y el tono autoritario de la mujer, hizo callar a sus tres hijos de una manera que Harry envidiaba. Él no podía hacerlo. —Bien, perfecto, gracias por el silencio. —miró a sus tres hijos con advertencia, y los niños sólo asintieron con la mirada. —Vayan a vestirse, por favor.

— ¿Puedo ponerme mi suéter rosa?—preguntó Lily, a lo que James rodó los ojos con fastidio. Un gesto que le provoco una sonrisa a su padre.

—Claro, princesa. —contestó Ginny.

Lily lanzó un gritito de emoción, y salió corriendo rápidamente hacia su cuarto. Albus salió después, a paso lento y nervioso; volvía a pensar en la terrible idea de la Selección de Casas. Suspiró, y James pasó a su lado, dándole un zape.

—Slytherin. —le susurró, guiñándole un ojo. El niño de ojos como su padre tuvo que reprimir las ganas de darle un buen golpe a su hermano, o peor, de raparlo.

Ginny se giró a su esposo, que la miraba con una sonrisa divertida, y la pelirroja rió.

—Son unos problemáticos. —dijo, yendo hacia Harry.

—A mí me agradan. —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros y recibiendo a su mujer con un beso.

**. . . . .**

— ¡Albus!—Rose Weasley prácticamente se lanzó sobre su primo, recibiéndolo en un gran abrazo apenas lo vio.

— Rosie. —Logró musitar este, buscando separarse para tomar un poco de aire. — ¿Llegaron hace mucho?

—Algo…

—Sí, hace un buen rato, Rose se despertó temprano, y después de devorar su desayuno y casi el mío, nos obligó a salir de la casa cuanto antes. —respondió Hugo, con el ceño fruncido y mirando mal a su hermana. —Aún tenía sueño.

—Pues llegando a casa, te duermes. —le contestó la pelirroja, jalando a Albus del brazo. Hugo le dedicó una última mirada de enfado puro, y fue hacia Lily.-¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Rose a su primo, cuya pregunta le tomó por sorpresa

—Yo… y-yo…—y no supo de qué manera contestar eso. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Nervioso? ¿Asustado? Era como un mar de sentimientos que se arremolinaban dentro de él en una gran batalla por ver qué sentimiento predominaba en su cuerpo. —Pues como tú, supongo. —contestó finalmente. Rose hizo una ligera mueca, y estaba a punto de contestar a eso cuando su padre llamó su atención –y la de Albus- al mencionarla.

— ¿Qué?—musitó, pero no fue oída por los mayores, ya que su madre le reclamaba algo a Ron.

—Pero no te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie. El abuelo Weasley jamás te perdonaría que te casaras con un sangre limpia. —La Weasley frunció ligeramente el ceño, y miró hacia la dirección que miraban hace un momento los adultos.

— ¿Hablará de ese niño?—susurró Rose a su primo, que se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que sí. —contestó, mirando de reojo al niño que vestía con un traje negro, remarcando su rubio cabello y la palidez de su rostro, y apartó la vista casi al instante. Pudo notar cómo sus miradas se habían encontrado en un punto. —Parece algo extraño. —fue todo lo que dijo, pero Rose ya no estaba prestando atención al tema del niño rubio, sino que se le veía contenta al escuchar algo que James había comunicado.

— ¡Entonces Teddy sí que formaría parte de la familia!—exclamó Lily en aquel momento, con un brillo especial en sus ojos color pardo.

El reloj daba ya casi las once, y Rose se despidió entusiasmada de sus padres, no sin antes de llevarse varias advertencias por parte de ambos. Hermione decía que tenía que estudiar mucho y dar lo mejor, pero sobretodo, no meterse en problemas. Mientras tanto, Ron contradecía a su mujer –hay cosas que ni el tiempo cambia- aconsejándole a su hija que no debiera agobiarse tanto, y que era bueno divertirse un tanto una que otra vez. Incluso el pequeño Hugo dio un fugaz abrazo a su hermana, diciendo que extrañaría su mal aliento matutino. Por supuesto, ella se enojó, pero no respondió más y entró al expreso.

— ¡Te espero dentro, Al!—exclamó a su primo, viendo que este aún estaba despidiéndose. Él le dedicó una ligera sonrisa de agradecimiento, al menos Rose tenía la cortesía de decir que lo esperaría dentro, no como James, que apenas dio un fugaz beso a su madre, entró corriendo sin dejar pista. "Vaya hermano que me cargo". Pensó, correspondiendo el abrazo de despedida que su padre le daba.

Entonces, se animó a preguntar lo que tanto temía.

— ¿Y si me ponen en Slytherin?

—Albus Severus…

**. . . . .**

Con las últimas palabras que su padre le dedicó antes de subir al expreso en la mente, Albus caminaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, hasta caer en la cuenta de que no había buscado a Rose. Lanzó una maldición por lo bajo, y emprendió la búsqueda. Esperaba encontrar al menos a uno de sus primos.

Divisó a Dominique (que iba en tercer año), pero hablaba con un chico de otra casa –un chico mayor, por cierto- y decidió pasar inadvertido por los dos; no tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, pues ninguno prestaba atención a otra cosa que no fuera la persona al frente. Rodó los ojos, y antes de tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con otra parejita como esa, abrió el primer vagón que vio casi vacío.

Dentro se encontraba el niño rubio que había visto antes. Incómodo ante la mirada molesta que le dirigió, Albus hizo el ademán de salir de ahí cuanto antes, pero el otro lo detuvo.

—Aún hay lugar aquí. —Potter lo miró sin poder articular palabra, y el rubio frunció el ceño, levantando el mentón con aire de superioridad. —Pero vete, que nadie te obliga a quedarte. —y desvió la mirada a la ventana, justo cuando el tren comenzaba a dar marcha.

—No me iré. —Replicó Albus, sentándose frente a él. — ¿Por qué lo haría?—cuestionó, frunciendo el entre cejo. Pareció ver una sonrisita en los labios del niño frente a él, y le causó curiosidad qué era lo gracioso en su pregunta.

—Eso yo no lo sé, Potter, ¿esperas que conteste?—Y lo miró por un segundo, para volver a ver por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo sabes…

—Por favor. —El rubio rodó los ojos, y nuevamente dirigió su atención a Albus. —Tu familia no es algo que pase desapercibido para la sociedad, créeme, sé cómo se siente. Así que no te sorprendas sí sé quién eres.

—Pero yo no sé quién eres tú. —Severus le soportó la mirada; verde y gris colisionando de pronto. —Es justo saber que si tú sabes quién soy yo, yo deba saber quién eres.

— ¿Y si no quiero decirte?—preguntó el niño de traje, con un tono de diversión.

—Lo averiguaría. —Albus se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió de lado. El otro no pudo evitar reír, y entonces extendió su mano al azabache, que enarcó una ceja.

—Scorpius Malfoy. —se presentó el rubio. —Y toma mi mano, no seas un indecente, Potter. —añadió, con una pequeña sonrisa. Albus correspondió el gesto, y tomó su mano, estrechándola y separándola luego.

—Albus Potter. —podía ser que el rubio supiera ya su nombre, pero era justo presentarse de esa manera. Al menos, él lo veía así.

—Ahora salte. —y Scorpius retomó su rostro antipático, mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana. Esto dislocó un poco al otro niño, que lo miró como si no le creyera.

— No me quiero ir. —aseguró, haciendo una mueca. — ¿Por qué crees que me iré? Porque eso piensas, sé que no me equivoco.

Scorpius no contestó, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y siguió con la mirada fija en el exterior, tratando de hacer como si su acompañante no existiera.

—Oye. Scorpius. —Le llamó, pero el rubio seguía en la misma posición. —Mira, sólo dime la razón por la cual deseas que me vaya y lo haré, después de todo debo buscar a mi prima.

— ¿No dejarás de insistir?—cuestionó, entre dientes.

—Nunca. —fue la simple respuesta de Severus.

—Perfecto, lo diré. —y el niño sonrió, girándose al de ojos verdes. —El tren está lleno, este es uno de los pocos vagones vacíos, ¿sabes acaso porque nadie más lo ha tomado? Porque estoy yo dentro. Y me gusta ser sólo yo, no necesito compañía de gente como ellos y mucho menos de gente como tú. —frunció la nariz, mirando de mal manera al niño en el asiento de enfrente. — No tengo nada contra ti, Potter.

—Y yo nada contra ti, Malfoy. —Se apresuró a contestar Albus, tomando una mirada desafiante. —Conozco tu apellido, lo he oído tantas veces en boca de mis tíos y mi padre, y si crees que esa es una razón por la cual alejarme, no lo haré. —y sonrió, un tanto divertido. —No pienso que me atacarás si estoy más de 10 minutos contigo, ¿sabes?

— Puedo hacerlo. —aseguró el rubio, alzando el mentón.

—Pero no lo harás. —El silencio embargó el vagón, los dos niños se miraban sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. Finalmente, Scorpius se giró hacia la ventana, con un aire indiferente, pero Albus notó la pequeña sonrisa en el rubio.

—No pienses que has hecho un amiguito, Albus. —le dijo, utilizando por primera vez su nombre, en lugar del apellido.

—No. —contestó él, encogiéndose de hombros. —Lo afirmo. —y le sonrió, comenzando con algún tema trivial, al cual Scorpius se resistió, hasta que no pudo más y ambos se enfrascaron en una conversación cualquiera, rompiendo la invisible pared que sus apellidos representaban entre ellos.

**. . . . .**

Frunció los labios, caminando por el tren en busca de la alborotada cabellera negra de su primo. Había estado con James y Roxanne en un vagón, pero ya llevaba un rato y no tenía ni rastro de Albus, así que se decidió finalmente a salir y buscarlo por su propia cuenta.

— ¡Rose!—conoció esa voz al instante, y se giró hacia la persona que su mente ya había imaginado incluso antes de verlo.

—Lorcan. —sonrió ella. —No te vi hace rato, ¿y Lysander?

—Aquí. —El castaño llegó detrás de su hermano, con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. —Buscamos un gato. —Lorcan asintió a lo que su hermano decía y empezó a hacer señas.

Lorcan y Lysander Scamander, los mellizos de Luna y Rolf también iniciaban ese año sus estudios en Hogwarts. Un par de niños con los que prácticamente había crecido, y Rose los consideraba ya parte de la familia, como todos también lo hacían con Teddy.

—Es pequeño, de este tamaño. —mostró Lorcan, frente al rostro de la pelirroja. —De color como que naranja… No recuerdo mucho.

—Y tiene cierto aire curioso. —agregó Lysander, llevando su mirada al piso y buscando al animal.

—Su nombre es Claudio. O creo que era Queso. —el niño de cabello rubio frunció los labios, concentrándose en recordar. — ¿Tenía que ver con comida o con el cielo?—y llevó su mirada interrogante hacia su mellizo, que entrecerró los ojos.

—Cleto, Lorcan, su nombre es Cleto.

— ¡Ese mismo!—Lorcan chasqueó los dedos, y volvió hacia Rose. — ¿Has visto a Cleto?

Ella negó lentamente con la mirada, y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a sus amigos de esa forma que exigía una explicación de inmediato.

— ¿Han comprado un gato?—cuestionó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.— ¿O lo recogieron de algún lugar? ¡Ya no deben hacer eso!

— ¡Ese mono quería un hogar!—exclamó Lysander, y Rose lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ese mono ya tenía un hogar. —respondió Weasley. —Ahora díganme, ¿qué hay con ese gato?

—Es de una niña. —respondió Lorcan. —Es un tanto extraña, pero divertida. Fue al baño y nos encargó a su gato, entonces Lysander lo dejó escapar.

— ¡Fuiste tú quien lo ha dejado escapar, Lorcan!—le reclamó su hermano, cruzándose de brazos.

—En teoría fue culpa de Olivia, ella dejó la puerta abierta. —Respondió el rubio, con una divertida sonrisa en sus labios. —Oye, ¿y Albus?—preguntó entonces, e incluso Lysander dejó de buscar al dichoso Cleto para posar su mirada en Rose, que sólo frunció la nariz.

—No lo sé. —contestó, algo molesta.

— ¡Ustedes dos!—el grito llamó la atención de los tres, y una niña de cabello levemente rojizo y que llegaba hasta sus hombros, se acercó hasta los gemelos, entrecerrando los ojos y con el gato entre los brazos.

— ¡Lo has hallado!—exclamó Lorcan, con una gran sonrisa.

—Ahora sólo hace falta buscar a Albus. —comentó el castaño, acariciando la cabecita del gatito que llevaba la niña, pero esta de la apartó.

— ¡Han dejado que escape!—abrazó protectoramente al gato, que lanzó un maullido, y entonces notó la presencia de la pelirroja de cabello alborotado.—L-lo siento.—murmuró, algo apenada. No le agradaba dar una mala primera impresión.

—Rose, Olivia. Olivia, Rose. —presentó Lysander, y se hizo a un lado, tomando al gato de las manos de la niña, que ya no le reclamó nada. —Las esperaré en el vagón. —anunció, y se fue acunando a Cleto.

—Olivia Boneu. —completó la chiquilla del gato, estirando su brazo.

—Rose Weasley. —imitó Rose, aceptando su mano, sin evitar pensar en el alivio que le resultaba el que la niña no hiciera comentario alguno sobre el apellido de "Héroes" con el que tenía que cargar.

—Apuesto a que serán grandes amigas. —Lorcan les sonrió, dándoles tres palmadas en la espalda. Ambas niñas le dedicaron una mirada hastiada, y este huyó de ahí, no sin antes guiñarles el ojo y enseñarles la lengua.

—Así son siempre. —dijo Rose, rodando los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Me agradan. —aseguró Olivia. —Pero son un poco estresantes. —comentó, con una pequeña risa.

— ¡Oh, no has conocido a James!—soltó Rose, riendo un poco y negando con la mirada. —Ese chico sí que es un caso. Es mi primo. —Dijo después, y empezó a caminar. — Estaba con él hace un momento, ¿vienes?

Olivia hizo una ligera mueca, y ladeó la cabeza, insegura.

—Lo siento. —dijo finalmente. —Cleto está con Lorcan y Lysander, y yo… Bueno, adoro a mi gato. —dijo, sonrojándose un poco.

—Oh. —Rose bajó un poco la mirada, pero enseguida sonrió. — ¿Crees que pueda ir contigo?

— ¡Claro que sí!—exclamó Olivia, y tomó efusivamente el brazo de la oji-azul, dirigiéndola hacia el vagón donde estaba. Rose sonrió algo incómoda, pero de igual manera dejó que la guiara.

— ¡Rosie!—era la voz de James, y la pelirroja detuvo a la otra niña, girándose hacia su primo. Caminaba con rapidez hacia ella, y sus mechones castaños caían sobre s frente, casi cubriendo sus ojos. — ¿A dónde vas? Creí que te habías perdido. —Rose lanzó un bufido de incredulidad, rodando los ojos.

—Sí, claro.

—Bueno, vale, me has atrapado. Victoire apareció en el vagón y se enfadó al ver que ni Roxanne ni yo cuidamos de ti y Albus, ese tipo de cosas.

—Y no lo hicieron. —Rose frunció el ceño, algo molesta.

— Puedo adelantarme, Rose, si quieres. —en ese momento, James cayó en la cuenta de la niña a lado de su prima.

— ¿Y tú eres?—preguntó, con cierto desdén que provocó en Olivia un gesto de disgusto.

—Deberías presentarte primero tú. —alzó el mentón, algo ofendida por el tono que él había usado antes para con ella.

—James Sirius Potter. —Dijo, con gran orgullo en cada nombre. —Y ya que estás bien, Rosie, volveré por donde vine. —continuó, sin dar oportunidad a la otra pelirroja de presentarse correctamente.—Así que nos vemos.—sonrió a su prima, y antes de irse, dedicó una última mirada a Olivia.—Hasta luego, Pecas.—comentó, divertido, y dio la vuelta, alejándose con rapidez.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo Olivia, arrugando su pequeña nariz de botón. —Él sí que es estresante. —Rose no pudo evitar reír ante eso.

—Olvídalo, sigamos con nuestro camino.

Olivia recuperó su sonrisa nuevamente, y caminaron entre las personas, empezando con el tema de los gatos. En como Cleto había llegado a manos de Olivia, y del disgusto que Rose sentía por el gato de su madre.

— ¡Te aseguro que ese gato no me quiere, Oliv!—Boneu rió, sintiéndose de pronto feliz ante el sobrenombre con el que Rose la había llamado en ese momento.

Y feliz ante la idea de hacer una amiga.

**. . . . .**

—Ha llegado la hora, ¿no?—preguntó Albus con nerviosismo, justo cuando bajaba del tren con Scorpius a su lado.

— ¿La hora? Lo haces sonar como si en cualquier momento fuéramos a ser lanzados al Calamar Gigante como sacrificio para las buenas cosechas. —Albus no pudo impedir reír ante eso, y su risa se vio acompañada con la del rubio.

—Nunca se sabe. —respondió Potter, aún con una sonrisa divertida.

—Vamos, Slytherin no es tan, tan, tan malo, como lo hacen ver. —Dijo Scorpius, mientras caminaban entre los demás niños de primer año. —No creo en que una Casa defina quién eres. Eres tú y punto. Seas Slytherin, Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff. —y se encogió de hombros, con total indiferencia que hizo a Albus pensar si en verdad no le interesaba eso o trataba de esconder lo preocupado que estaba ante la Selección.

— ¿Qué Casa deseas tú?—preguntó, llegando a los botes. Y antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar, un grito le interrumpió.

— ¡Albus Potter!—y allí estaba, yendo hacia él entre empujones y con una chica de la mano, Rose Weasley se acercaba a él con una mirada que simplemente te provocaba un pensamiento: Corre.

Pero Albus no corrió, porque si había una persona que pudiera calmar a esa niña de mal temperamento, era él.

—Hey, Rose. —sonrió este, como si nada, agitando su mano en el aire.

— ¿"Hey, Rose"? ¿Eso dirás? ¡Te he estado buscando!—y soltó la mano de Olivia, para propinar un pequeño golpe en el brazo de su primo, sin mucha intención de querer lastimarlo. — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Scorpius. —respondió Potter, sobando con algo de dramatismo su brazo. —Entonces Rose dirigió su mirada al rubio, entrecerrando los ojos, y la retiró, totalmente indiferente.

—Pudiste al menos buscarme.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Su novia?—Olivia tuvo que reprimir su risa ante eso, mientras Rose miraba de nuevo a Scorpius.

— No estoy hablando contigo, niño. —espetó, molesta ante la intrusión de él.

—Tengo un nombre. —replicó este, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y guárdatelo, que no me interesa. —contestó Rose, cruzándose de brazos y pasando entre los dos niños.

—Oh, no te enojes, Rosie. —pero Rose ya se alejaba a paso veloz. Ofendida y algo herida de que su primo favorito prefiriera la compañía de aquel arrogante rubio que la suya.

Olivia dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro.

—Olivia Boneu. —se presentó, con una ligera sonrisa. —Pero debo alcanzarla, creo que se siente mal. —indicó, señalando hacia Rose.

—Nada te detiene. —dijo Scorpius, haciéndose a un lado y fingiendo una sonrisa. Olivia le enseñó la lengua, y echó a correr tras su amiga.

— Agh, pero qué mal primo. —expresó Rose, una vez que Olivia llegó a su lado. —Mira, ni siquiera le importa haberme hecho sentir mal. —Boneu miró hacia donde Rose le indicaba, viendo como Albus subía a un bote junto al niño rubio, y detrás de ellos iban Lorcan y Lysander. Los cuatro completamente sonrientes.

—Ya, no es para tanto. —dijo la niña, dando una palmada en la espalda de Weasley, y antes de que pudiera replicar, continuó hablando.—Subamos a ese bote, le sobran lugares.

—Hola. —saludó Rose, recobrando su sonrisa. —Rose Weasley.

—Olivia Boneu. —siguió la pelirroja de corto cabello. Una niña las miró con curiosidad. Sus grandes ojos café parpadearon un par de veces, como si no las hubiera visto, y sonrió.

—Cassandra Amkie, pero díganme Cassie. —y dio un codazo a la niña a su lado, que retiró la mirada del agua para ver a las recién llegadas, frunciendo el ceño. —Preséntate. — le dijo Cassie, animándola con una sonrisa.

La niña, de cabello oscuro, hizo una ligera mueca de incomodidad –y tal vez, timidez- y las miró de nuevo.

—Sarah Applewhite. —susurró, y apenas pudieron oírla.

— Un gusto. —dijo Olivia, acentuando su sonrisa.

Los botes emprendieron su corto viaje. Demasiados niños miraban al frente, con las bocas abiertas y los ojos con un extraño brillo de felicidad al ver el enorme Castillo que se alzaba justo delante de todos. (Aunque Lysander estaba más ocupado en hacer que Cleto mirara su reflejo en el agua que en ver la majestuosidad de Hogwarts).

Albus tragó saliva, preparándose para lo que venía.

—Recuerda, Potter, no es un sacrificio. —le dijo Scorpius, a su lado. Esta vez, Albus no sonrió.

—Nunca se sabe.

* * *

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y saben muy bien cómo hacérmelo saber.**

**Contestaré los reviews por MP, pero está de más decir cuan agradecida estoy de que dejaran su comentario, fue muy importante para mí leer que les gustó el prólogo.**

**Pronto tendrán noticias de qué fue de **_Igraine Valois_**...**

**Cualquier crítica, cumplido, crucio u otro hechizo es cordialmente recibido.**

_**Arigato, **_

_**M.**_


End file.
